The Concubine
by SIGF
Summary: When Prince Leo comes across an unwilling courtesan named Sakura, he devises a plan to rescue her from that life. But as the pair start to develop feelings for one another, Leo will soon learn that Sakura's heritage is much more complicated than either of them could have ever imagined. [Fates-verse AU] [Leo/Sakura]
1. Chapter 1 - The Courtesan

**Author's Note:** I'm just taking a little break from _Portal_ to write this chapter, which I've had a draft of since forever. I got inspired to write this story from watching the TV show _Rome_ , so if you're familiar with it, you may see some influences here from a certain episode.

This story takes place in a Fates-verse AU. There is no Corrin, Anankos, or Mikoto. Nohr and Hoshido are not at war, but there is still some tension between the kingdoms.

I'm rating this M mostly out of caution, since even though there won't be smut or anything explicit, the story will still contain some mature themes. (I mean, the initial setting is a brothel, after all.) I'd rather have less traffic to the story than risk my account getting banned or offend a younger reader. In addition, there will be foul and/or suggestive language from some characters (I'm looking at you, Niles...).

* * *

All throughout the day, there'd been enthusiastic whispers amongst the girls of The Nohrian Rose - which, of course, was the most upscale brothel in the kingdom - that one of the princes would be paying them a visit tonight. As a newer courtesan at the establishment, Sakura didn't place any stock in such idle gossip… at least, not initially. It wasn't until Madam Daniela commanded the girls to wear their most appealing outfits, while adding a stern warning that they should all be on their very best behavior, that Sakura began to have an uneasy feeling that the rumors might be true.

Nevertheless, she dutifully put on the nicest dress in her possession - the white one with the pleated skirt and frilled sleeves - although, it's not as if she actually had much of a choice in what to wear. After all, as one of the few maidens featured at The Nohrian Rose, Madam Daniela wanted to be sure that Sakura's appearance always conveyed an image of purity.

Of course the irony hadn't been lost on Sakura, since she certainly didn't _feel_ pure when she donned the garment. If anything, the pristine white fabric was almost humorous, since its entire purpose was to lure a man into taking her chastity. But having only recently come of age (and thereby now eligible to be presented to the brothel's clientele), Sakura knew in her heart that she wouldn't be a maiden for much longer.

Still, every time someone visited the establishment, she had only one prevailing thought…

 _Don't pick me._

She knew it was horrible to make such a wish, as it only meant that another girl would be selected… although, then again, some of the girls actually looked forward to being chosen. With the kind of clientele that frequented The Nohrian Rose, a courtesan could easily become a concubine to one of Nohr's richest and most powerful men (or, in a few instances, women) if she played her cards right.

But Sakura didn't want any part of that. All she longed for was to return to her simple life as a scullery maid, where she could go unnoticed by everyone else. Unfortunately, the one person who _had_ noticed her during that time happened to be Madam Daniela, who'd immediately purchased her from her household and forced her into service at the brothel. That should never even have happened - slavery wasn't actually legal in Nohr, and prostitution was _supposed_ to be completely consensual - but, as one might expect, things often didn't work out that way. Corruption was prevalent in Nohr, and the nobility generally turned a blind eye to such matters after a well-placed bribe…

It was truly unforgivable.

But Sakura was distracted from such cheerless thoughts as the other girls suddenly began to whisper to each other excitedly. It was only then that she noticed they were all gathered together by the windows, peering outside curiously.

"It really _is_ Prince Leo!" Charlotte noted, and Sakura felt dread pooling in her stomach. The older prince, Xander, was known to be serious, yet kind. Prince Leo, on the other hand… he had a reputation of being cold and unapproachable.

Sakura involuntarily shuddered. Would Prince Leo be cruel, then? The type of man who'd enjoy abusing the woman he chose to bed? At The Nohrian Rose, patrons were generally discouraged from doing so as to not "harm the merchandise," but Madam Daniela's clients were too high in status to ever be scolded or punished for their unsavory deeds. Besides, with the use of healing staves, scars or bruising could be easily removed should one of the girls sustain them. And even if something did go horribly wrong, there was always another pretty face in Nohr to take the place of the last.

"Girls!" someone suddenly hissed, and Madam Daniela was now poking her head into the room. "You will stop your babbling this instant. Get ready to line up! The young master will be here soon."

With both anticipation and apprehension, the girls hurriedly obeyed. Even the few courtesans who shared Sakura's hesitations readily followed the madam's orders. The truth was, their mistress was capable of far more cruelty than any man who'd ever visited the brothel - some of them had learned this the hard way.

Despite the familiar, persistent fear that started to coil around her heart, Sakura walked into the main parlor and stood in between Rinkah and Layla. Since the girls were waiting to be shown off in the main room of the brothel, they could easily hear when Prince Leo arrived; however, because they were standing behind a curtain, they still weren't able to see him yet.

"Welcome, Prince Leo!" Madam Daniela greeted, and her voice was dripping with exaggerated sweetness. Perhaps that was only how it sounded to Sakura's ears, though, as the woman had never directed even a single kind word to her. "Ah, so then it's finally time for your special ceremony… the fated day that a Nohrian noble becomes a man. I'm sure that you're very excited."

"This is an antiquated and senseless tradition," a surly voice snapped back, presumably Prince Leo. He sounded irritated, and Sakura instantly became rigid as she listened to his noticeable hostility.

"For the record, I'd also consider this ritual to be _quite_ barbaric," the prince continued. "And yet, my father still insists that I perform this rite to the best of my ability… so, here I am."

"Of course," Madam Daniela replied, but Sakura could hear the woman straining to keep her affable tone. "Well then, let's not draw this out any longer than we must, hm? I'll show you our selection. I'm sure that you'll be most pleased once you see the girls."

As the curtain was drawn back, Sakura tried to remember everything that Madam Daniela had told her to do. Keep your head up so that he can see your face, but _don't_ make eye contact. Don't clench your fists. Don't… don't…

 _Don't pick me._

"So, what would be the young master's pleasure? Something exotic, perhaps?" Madam Daniela inquired, gesturing toward Rinkah.

"It's his first time, so nothing too savory," another voice drawled, and only then did Sakura realize that another man was with the prince. One of his retainers, most likely…

"Niles!" Prince Leo hissed, but Sakura felt relief piercing through her. First timers always chose women with experience, not maidens like her. Although some men seemed to obtain much pride in deflowering a woman, during one's first time it was usually far more comfortable to have a partner with confidence and skill.

But then, why did she feel like Prince Leo's eyes were on her and her alone? Her white outfit was a sure sign of her maidenhood - it was known.

Of course, he couldn't actually be looking at her… it must just be simple paranoia that led her to think so.

She chanced a look at the prince to check, stunned to find that his gaze was, in fact, pointed directly at her. Her eyes widened for a moment and she quickly diverted them elsewhere as her face started to warm. If Madam Daniela had caught her doing that, then she'd surely be punished, but she couldn't even let herself worry about that now. Not when Prince Leo's eyes had looked so different than she'd expected…

No, they hadn't contained any traces of cruelty all. In fact, they'd only seemed… sad.

Even so, why was he looking at _her_?

 _Don't pick me. Don't pick me._

"Her," Prince Leo decided, and even though she wasn't looking, Sakura knew that he was gesturing in her direction. It took all of her willpower in that moment to keep from crying out in despair.

 _No! Please not now, not with him,_ she thought desperately. But then, she didn't actually have a choice, did she?

She couldn't stop herself from shaking. But Madam Daniela then walked up behind her and pinched her subtly but sharply on her back, causing Sakura to stiffen.

"Young master, surely you don't want this one," the woman insisted. "This one is a virgin. You'll prefer one of the more worldly girls for your first time, nay? That will ensure that you truly enjoy this rite of passage. But if you like something light and simple, then we have many other options, such as-"

"I said her," Leo interrupted, the annoyance in his tone making it clear that he wasn't used to someone second guessing his decisions. "It matters not that she's a virgin."

"… As you wish," Madam Daniela conceded after a pause. "But you do realize that a maiden comes at a higher price, don't you? As hard as they are to find these days…"

"You think that I can't afford it?" Leo asked with an amused smirk.

"Of… of course I would never imply such a thing!" the madam replied, suddenly tripping over her words. "I just wanted to make sure that you were aware."

Leo looked toward the man with him, the one that had spoken earlier. "Niles, settle the bill."

"Wonderful! You will be utterly satisfied with this girl, young master, I assure you," the madam commented. "Layla, show the prince to his room. And Prince Leo, please get comfortable, won't you? I'll go ahead and prepare the girl."

When Sakura finally glanced into the prince's eyes again, he seemed completely uninterested in the events taking place around him. But she didn't have time to look any longer before Madam Daniela abruptly dragged her away into the chamber she shared with the other girls.

"Here, take off your dress and put this on," the madam ordered as she sifted through Sakura's few outfits, most of which had been provided by the brothel.

"B-but this is-"

"I said do it!" the woman snapped, and Sakura readily obeyed this time, removing her dress and putting on the cover-up that Madam Daniela had given her. It was white and rather long, flowing almost to the ground, yet it was far from modest - rather, it was completely sheer. Despite the fact that Sakura was still in her undergarments, she felt as good as naked in such scanty clothing, and she couldn't believe that she was about to prance in front of a prince of Nohr dressed like this.

"The prince better enjoy himself tonight," Madam Daniela warned as she led Sakura through the brothel. "If not, you can't even imagine the punishment that you'll get."

Sakura merely nodded.

"Remember everything that I taught you. You can keep up the timid virgin act since the prince seems to like it, but a boy like that needs constant praise. Make sure he knows at all times that he's the best you'll ever have," the madam told her, and Sakura nodded again.

"Now go!" the woman finally hissed while pushing Sakura forward, directly toward the room at the end of the hall, the one in which Prince Leo was currently waiting for her.

Sakura stumbled but caught herself before getting to the door. Prior to entering she took a deep breath, although it did little to calm her.

Then she turned the knob and walked in, and just like that, she and the prince were alone together. He was standing by the far end of the bed, gazing down at it distastefully.

"H-hello, my lord," she greeted shyly as she closed the door behind her.

Prince Leo looked at her for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed what she was - or wasn't - wearing, and she could see his cheeks start to redden.

He hastily turned around to face the wall.

"Cover yourself," he then snapped, sounding angry, and she looked down at her body self-consciously. Had she displeased him already?

Realizing that she had nothing to cover herself with, she just folded her arms over her chest and stood awkwardly, until he instructed, "Get in the bed and use the sheets."

She looked at the bed warily, but obeyed.

After he heard her rustling underneath the bedsheets, he finally looked at her again.

"So… what is your name?" he asked.

For some reason the question surprised her, and she didn't answer at first.

"You _do_ have a name?" he pressed, but this time his voice sounded surprisingly gentle.

Yes, she had a name. It was her dearest possession - the only memory she had prior to her life of servitude.

"My n-name is Sakura," she told him.

He chuckled, as if that were funny. "Ah, Sakura is it? But of course it would be… you're about that age. You even _look_ Hoshidan."

She clenched her fists under the covers. Although she wasn't quite sure what he meant, she somehow knew that he was mocking her, and she found it highly annoying.

Already she disliked him, and she almost wished that he'd just take her by now and get it over with. Yet, for some reason, he seemed intent on prolonging their awkward conversation for as long as possible.

"So, are you?" he inquired.

"Excuse me, m-my lord?" she stammered.

"Hoshidan. Are you Hoshidan?"

"O-oh. I don't know where I'm originally from, my lord. I was found by Nohrians when I was very young and they brought me here to this kingdom. They never t-told me where I was found, and I don't remember. I suppose that it may have been Hoshido."

Strangely, he appeared sympathetic. "That must have been difficult for you."

She looked at him suspiciously. Girls who were caught complaining were punished. Was he trying to trick her?

Just to be safe, she remained silent, but that seemed to only elicit a tired sigh from him.

He finally started walking toward her, and she tensed. Stopping near the bed, he gave her a long, hard look.

"For what it's worth - and I suspect that it's worth very little - I _am_ sorry," he told her.

He was… sorry? For what? For having to penetrate her?

It was an odd thing to say, but she supposed that it was kind of him. Most men wouldn't be so considerate as to apologize, at least. Maybe he wasn't actually as cruel as his reputation indicated…

And well, at least he was handsome. Even though he symbolized everything that she hated about Nohr - the heartless attitudes of the rich and powerful in this kingdom - she found that she couldn't help but stare at his long eyelashes… the ones that guarded his sad, dark eyes.

A part of her hated herself for it. She shouldn't be attracted to a man like this, especially not a prince of Nohr.

"Well, I suppose that's enough time then," he added with a wry smirk. "I'm sure they won't be expecting much from a… 'first timer.'"

Once again, she was confused. "Enough time? For what, m-my lord?"

"To make them think that I completed this stupid ritual," he snorted.

"You m-mean… you don't plan to-"

"Of course not," he answered with a huff.

At first she was elated… but once she realized the ramifications of what he was saying, her head dropped.

"My lord, I'm afraid it's n-not that simple," she told him. "If you wished for people to think that you were intimate this night without actually performing the act, then you shouldn't have chosen m-me. The madam will examine me when this is over to m-make sure that I'm no longer a maiden, and when she sees that I am…"

He hissed. "Gods! That woman is relentless! Although I suppose I should have thought of that earlier…" He suddenly started pacing, and the look of concentration on his face was so fierce that she was hesitant to interrupt.

"My lord can still choose to… to b-be with me if he so wishes?" she offered quietly, but he merely shook his head.

Even though she didn't actually want to lie with the prince, his quick rejection still stung. Was she truly so ugly, so undesirable?

"Well, then… you n-need to tell Madam Daniela that you wish to be with someone else instead. This way she'll never find out that you d-didn't…"

He stopped pacing and looked contemplative for a moment before glancing at her again. "And if I did that… then what would happen to you?"

The question surprised her - why would he care? - but as soon as she realized what _would_ happen to her once it became clear that she'd displeased a prince of Nohr, her bottom lip started to quiver.

Truth be told, she didn't know what type of punishment she'd have to endure. Would she be beaten? Whipped? Cast into the Bottomless Canyon, perhaps?

She wouldn't let herself cry, though. She'd learned long ago that her tears meant nothing to anyone.

"My lord needn't c-concern himself. I'm sure it will be fine," she said with more courage than she felt. After all, there was no sense in making him feel guilty. Why should he be forced into the act of intercourse with a stranger any more than she should? Sakura certainly couldn't blame him for his feelings, considering that they only mirrored her own.

But his stare was so intense that she had to look away from him. "My lord, when you choose someone else, m-make sure that it's not Charlotte," she started. "She might blackmail you with your s-secret. But Layla can be trusted. She's very k-kind, and-"

"Stop talking - I'm trying to think," he demanded, his sharp command heavy with exasperation, and she quieted instantly. He then ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he continued. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Honestly, I just thought that I was being rather clever by finding a way around this preposterous ceremony to begin with. But now, it seems that all I've done is drag you into my bothersome affairs. Still, there's no need for you to worry… I'm nothing if not resourceful, and I'll find a way to fix this."

She still didn't understand why he'd want to help her, considering that he could so easily get out of this situation were he not concerned with her fate… but the fact that he did made her smile slightly.

"You're… you're kind, Prince Leo. You're n-not at all like I thought you'd be."

He raised an eyebrow at that, and she immediately put her hand over her mouth, realizing how insolent her words had been.

"Oh?" he asked, approaching her. "And what did you think I'd be like?"

She didn't answer, and he stiffened. "I see," he told her, as if he'd gathered all he needed to know from her silence. "I'm sure that whatever you heard was justified."

But she could tell that she'd hurt him, and as he turned around she shot up from the bed, clutching at the bedsheets with one hand to cover herself, while grabbing his arm with the other.

He froze then, but he didn't turn.

"P-Prince Leo, wait," she entreated. "I don't think that anyone has ever c-cared before about what would happen to me. And whatever does happen, I… I'll never forget this kindness. So please, just take care of yourself and d-don't worry about me anymore."

Her words must have soothed him slightly because he turned toward her once more.

"Sakura… tell no one of what happened this night. Do you understand?" he asked, and she nodded.

He didn't have to worry, though - no matter what happened to her, she had no intention of revealing his secret.

And without another word, the Nohrian prince then left the room, leaving Sakura alone and in fear of the future that awaited her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just love LeoSaku so much, what can I say. The tricky thing with an AU setting, though, is keeping the characters true to who they are in the game, while at the same time accounting for their altered background. Sakura, for example, is still the same sweet cinnamon roll that we all know and love, but because of the things that happened to her, she's more jaded here than in _Fates_. And Leo also has his own unique backstory that hasn't been revealed yet.

As for the overall plot, I think that a lot of it is going to be pretty predictable, but it will still hopefully be enjoyable all the same. True to my M.O., I have the ending all planned out, but not so much the middle. And this is intended to be a shorter, simpler story (at least I hope so), because the last thing I want is to get sucked into another Portal-like commitment.

Just as a warning, it may be a while until I'm able to write a new chapter, because Portal monopolizes pretty much all of my writing time. Assuming that anyone even wants me to continue this :P.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Just as a warning, this chapter contains very crude language from a certain character (I'm betting you can guess who it is).

* * *

The uncertainty of what would happen to her kept Sakura awake throughout the night, especially since she couldn't let go of the fear that the following day would be her last. Perhaps she was only getting herself worked up over nothing, but when the evening ultimately transitioned to morning - although it was difficult to know exactly when that was, due to the lack of sunlight in Nohr - she did her best to savor the occasion, just in case.

Apparently, Prince Leo had left The Nohrian Rose last night without first pretending to lie with another courtesan. That had surprised Sakura - she'd been certain that the prince would complain about her "services" and seek out another girl, in order to keep his secret safe. But even so, his decision to refrain from choosing someone else wouldn't be enough to save her. It would only be a matter of time before Madam Daniela examined her to see if her maidenhood was still intact, since her mistress would want to ensure that the prince had sufficiently… _enjoyed_ himself last night. And when it became evident that he hadn't…

The outcome of Sakura's fate would ultimately depend on how cruel the madam planned to be. If word got out that the prince was displeased with his selection, it would be extremely damaging to the reputation of The Nohrian Rose, possibly even something that the brothel could never recover from. Maybe that's why Prince Leo had felt comfortable leaving last night instead of choosing another courtesan… yes, the madam could blackmail him if she chose to, but he could blackmail her just as easily in return. Their mutual silence would therefore be beneficial to both parties.

Of course, if that happened, then Madam Daniela would want to take care of any loose ends…

Namely, her.

In any case, Sakura didn't expect Madam Daniela to be very charitable with her once the events of last night were made known.

Would the madam go so far as to kill her, though? Sakura certainly didn't want to die - the thought terrified her, to be honest - but she also couldn't bring herself to be too upset at the possibility. Her life had always been exhausting, and she'd never known much of anything aside from cruelty. She had no family, and because of the constant instability in her life, she'd learned long ago that it hurt too much to make any friends… friends that she would ultimately have to say goodbye to. With all that in mind, she had to admit that there was something alluring about the peace that death would bring.

Even so, she was still afraid to lose her life, however lonely and difficult it had become, and she dreaded facing her punishment.

The door to the courtesans' quarters suddenly shot open, causing the girls who'd still been sleeping to stir. It was Madam Daniela, of course, and as the woman glared at her, Sakura knew that it was finally time for her to meet her fate.

"Sakura!" the madam snapped. "Come with me. Put on that white dress you wore yesterday. And bring all of your things."

Sakura trembled. If she was to take her all belongings, then clearly Madam Daniela did not mean for her to return here. Even so, she obediently did as she was told while the other girls watched on curiously. There was no sense in resisting the madam, after all… it would probably just serve to make her punishment - her death - even more painful.

As she carried her small satchel and followed Madam Daniela into the main parlor, she was surprised to see that Prince Leo's retainer was there. Niles, the prince had called him…

"Well, here she is," the madam told him. "And with not a mark on her, just as I promised."

"Staves can hide marks," the man noted. He then got close to Sakura - too close - and she reflexively stiffened. "Tell me, girl… did this woman touch you last night? And I mean… anywhere?" His eyes drifted suggestively downward, leaving the intent of his question clear.

"My lord was most explicit in his instructions," he continued. "I'd hate to think of what might happen if he was disobeyed. He really doesn't like other people touching his things…"

His… things?

"I already gave the prince my word last night," the madam huffed. "You have no right to insult me in such a manner!"

"I'll speak to you in any way I damn well please. I'm the retainer to Prince Leo, after all," he snarled. "Although, if you're that upset about it, you can try petitioning the prince with your complaint. I'm sure that he'll care - deeply."

Madam Daniela narrowed her eyes at him, but Niles seemed unfazed.

"Now, I'll ask you again," he said seriously, returning his attention to Sakura. "Did she touch you?"

"N-no, she didn't," Sakura answered, blushing as she did so.

"See? It's as I said."

"Ah, but that's too bad," Niles sighed, seeming disappointed. "I was hoping to start off my morning with a little pain… but, it's of no consequence. We should be going now, as it were."

Going? But where?

Madam Daniela cleared her throat. "And what of the matter of the finder's fee? It's the custom when someone chooses one of my girls as their concubine to pay one. I will be losing out on all her future income, after all."

Sakura's eyes widened into saucers. A… concubine? Did that mean that she was… that she was to be _Prince Leo's_ concubine?

But that was… impossible…

She suddenly felt as if she might faint.

"Send your bill to the castle - it'll be paid in full," Niles promised. "But if I were you, I'd take care to ensure that it's a fair price. My master can be quite unforgiving when he finds cause for it… "

His mouth flipped upward into a mischievous smile as the madam huffed once more, yet Sakura couldn't help but shiver at his words. Last night, Prince Leo had been kind to her… but could that change if she one day angered him? And now that she was to apparently be his concubine…

"Come now," Niles then said to her, and Sakura barely had the wherewithal to even nod. Without even sparing as much as a goodbye to the madam who'd always been so cruel to her, she followed Prince Leo's retainer outside where a carriage was waiting for them.

He took her satchel and handed it to the driver, then helped her inside.

As the carriage began to move, Sakura's anxiety started to grow. What was happening? Why would Prince Leo take her as a concubine? He clearly had no interest in bedding her, and it was ridiculous to think that he might have developed tender feelings for her after one night. So then… why?

"I can't even imagine what that woman is going to charge for her 'finder's fee,'" Niles scoffed, garnering Sakura's attention. "After what she charged for you last night… well, I could have fucked half the whores in Nestra for that price, _and_ their mothers."

Sakura turned bright red and looked away.

"Now, now, you can quit being so coy with me," Niles snorted with amusement, inching slightly closer to her. "Do you really expect me to believe that a _virgin_ could have fucked my master as competently as you did last night? Please, woman, I know your game. So, tell me… what tricks of seduction did you use to manipulate someone as shrewd as my master into making you his concubine after just one taste, hmm? A skillful blow job, perhaps? Or… maybe you even let him in through the back door, you naughty thing?"

She didn't think it was possible for her face to grow any warmer, but it did, and Sakura abruptly wished that she were anywhere else right now than with this odious man.

"Ah, I see now," Niles practically purred into her ear. "You were playing hard to get, then… and of course, my master would have loved the challenge - the conquest. Truthfully, I would, too… in fact, I'd pay your ridiculous fee and fuck you myself just to see what all the fuss was about, if only my master wouldn't have my head for it."

He winked at her then, as if he'd only been trying to be flirtatious and playful this entire time. His behavior was inexcusable and he truly disgusted her, but she quickly came to the realization that Niles believed she was a con woman, some kind of coquette.

In any case, Sakura was relieved when they finished their descent toward Castle Krakenburg and the carriage ride finally came to an end. Niles told her to leave her meager belongings behind - they would apparently be delivered to her chambers - and he led her into the castle.

Although the decor was rather grim and dark, as if to intimidate its visitors, the Nohrian castle was more luxurious than anything Sakura had ever seen. She tried not to gawk as she walked through its ornate halls, but she had to consciously remind herself to keep her mouth closed.

… She also tried very hard to ignore the stares and whispers of the Nohrian nobles that she passed.

Strangely enough, Niles brought her to a library, but it seemed to be a small, private one. In fact, as she glanced around at her surroundings, she realized that it wasn't even a library at all, but someone's personal study…

… Someone who must really love books.

"Wait here - Lord Leo will be with you shortly," Niles told her. "But, a word of warning to you first. I have no issue with you utilizing your - ahem - _talents_ to better your station. If you simply seek to enrich my master's life with such carnal pleasures, then who am I to complain?"

But his impish gaze hardened in a mere instant.

"However… if you ever hurt my lord, physically or otherwise, then I won't hesitate to end your life. Don't ever forget that."

Even though she had no intention to hurt the prince, Sakura shivered at the threat.

The man then walked to the door, but turned to her again before exiting.

"… Oh, and in case you're wondering… should my lord need some instant relief today, then that desk over there is _quite_ sturdy. I've tested it out myself on several occasions."

He winked at her before leaving. Only after the door closed did she grasp what he meant, and she turned a deep shade of red. She then came to the conclusion that if she never saw Niles again, it would still be too soon. Merciful gods, perhaps she might have even been better off facing whatever Madam Daniela had planned for her than coming here…

And for the second time that day, Sakura found herself fearing what the future would bring.

* * *

Leo entered his study to see that Sakura was there waiting for him, just as Niles had promised. But even though her presence wasn't a surprise, her reaction to him was. Once he closed the door, she started to back away from him, as if she were afraid of what he might do to her, and he raised an eyebrow at her curious behavior.

Perhaps erroneously, he'd thought that they'd come to something of an understanding last night - she'd even told him at one point that she found him to be kind - but he supposed her situation and station forced her to always be wary of others.

"You needn't fear me, Sakura," he assured her, trying to put her at ease. "I realize that you must be confused right now, but I promise you that you'll come to no harm here."

"But… w-why am I here, my lord?" she wondered, unable to meet his gaze. "Madam Daniela, and your servant… they said I'm to be your c-concubine. Yet, that can't be t-true… can it?"

He smirked at her. "Yes, it's true… well, in a manner of speaking, I suppose. It was the only thing I could think of in such short notice, at least, to get you away from that wretched place."

"Get m-me away?" she echoed, clearly confused. "But, why would you… ?"

"If you recall, I got you into something of a predicament last night while trying to eschew my father's wishes, so getting you out of said predicament was the least I could do," he explained. "I didn't know what that vicious harpy - your madam, I mean - would do to you if she discovered the truth of what happened, so I reasoned that it would be best to just remove you from the situation entirely."

"I-I… you… um, that was very c-considerate of you, my lord," she told him, looking a bit shell-shocked. "But… what will happen to me now?"

"Well, I suppose that you'll have to decide whether or not you wish to be my concubine - in name only, of course," he told her. "If I had any desire to bed you, I would have just done so last night and saved us both this headache. "

"I'm to decide?" she repeated. "But, you already agreed to p-purchase me from the madam, my lord. Or… do you intend to return me to the brothel if I refuse to be your concubine?"

His eyes softened at her evident terror. "I'll pay that woman's fee, regardless of what you choose to do," he assured her. "As long as you don't want to, you'll never have to return to that brothel - I'll see to that much. Yet, that doesn't mean I own you, Sakura. Slavery is forbidden in Nohr, after all. If you choose to leave here and seek out other prospects - perhaps you have a family somewhere that you can return to? - then I won't stop you."

"I… I have no f-family, nor any other prospects, my lord," she admitted, bringing her gaze to the ground. "But if you don't wish to bed me, then what would being your c-concubine entail?"

Leo considered the question. "Well, unfortunately we'd need to put on a convincing charade in order to avoid raising any eyebrows around court… mainly from my father," Leo told her, sighing slightly. His father could be hard and unforgiving, and if he came to find out the lengths that Leo had gone to just to help a prostitute, then King Garon would find a way to punish him _and_ kill the girl just to teach him a lesson.

"Initially, I may need to spend a few nights every week in your chambers," he continued, watching as she paled. "Don't worry, Sakura - it will be a sleeping arrangement only. And after some time, perhaps even within the year, I can visit your room less and less until the visits stop completely. It isn't uncommon for a nobleman to tire of a concubine eventually, as it were."

"I s-see, my lord," she responded, appearing relieved by his assurances.

"However, as inconvenient as it will be for you, don't forget what you'll be gaining," he continued. "Generally, a concubine holds less status than a legal wife; however, because I'm not married, you will be the de facto wife of a prince, and will be treated as such. You will be free to spend your days seeking out whatever activities may please you. Furthermore, you will have riches and comforts beyond what you would ever need, and you will never go hungry. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, you will have the protection of my name. You spent your days at the brothel living in fear, but no one would ever dare touch or harm the concubine of a prince of Nohr."

All of this information seemed to overwhelm her, and for a moment, he worried that she might faint.

Just in case, he stepped closer to her. But she didn't faint, and instead her wide eyes met his, as if she were desperately trying to read what was in them.

"And you, m-my lord?" she then asked. "This arrangement must b-be an inconvenience for you as well. So what will you gain from it?"

The question surprised him, and because he'd been caught off guard, it wasn't long before painful memories started to surface.

He knew exactly what he was seeking to gain… redemption. But that was as far as he let himself consider it before burying such agonizing thoughts.

"That's none of your concern," he answered, perhaps more harshly than he'd intended. But considering how timid she'd been, he was surprised that his tone hadn't scared her. Instead, her expression was one of concern - concern for him - and he suddenly found that he was unable to look away from her.

… Foolish. He scolded himself internally for getting caught up in the moment, and went to his desk to grab the paperwork he'd drawn up last night. He then beckoned her to come to him, clearing his throat before he again spoke.

"Like a marriage, the relationship of a concubine and a noble is legally binding," he told her. "Fortunately, a ceremony is not required. However, documents must be signed in order to demonstrate each party's consent. So, have you come to a decision yet, Sakura? Do you consent to being my concubine?"

She nodded, blushing as she looked away. "Your offer is v-very generous, my lord."

"Leo," he corrected. "If you're to be my concubine, then you will need to use my name."

He couldn't help but smile as her blush deepened - it was an endearing mannerism of hers, to be sure - but eventually, she nodded again.

After penning his own signature, he pointed to where she should sign. "Just an 'X' will do if you don't know how to sign you name," he told her.

"I can sign my name," she informed him. "I know how to read and write, my lo- … Leo."

That surprised him, but it pleased him as well, and he watched as she put her name on the document.

"And so it's done," he told her, collecting the papers with little fanfare. "I'll file these with the court today. In the meantime, I'll have one of my retainers show you to your chambers."

"… Niles?" she inquired, and his eyebrow rose once again as she started fidgeting.

Leo bit back a sigh. It probably would have been better for him to have sent Odin to collect her this morning, but he'd needed someone that could appropriately handle the ruthless madam. Yet apparently Niles had come on too strongly, as he often tended to do, and now it seemed that Sakura was terrified of him…

"Niles is busy at the moment doing some other tasks for me," Leo lied, the words coming out smoothly even though they were false. "I'll send my other retainer, Odin, to you instead."

Her countenance calmed at that, and he took that as a promising sign.

"I'll take my leave of you now," he told her. "You'll have a few days to settle in and become accustomed to your new life here, but I'll have to visit your chambers by Friday night to avoid raising any suspicions. However, if you have any issues or concerns, don't hesitate to find me. We may be bound to each other on paper only, but I still plan to take my responsibilities toward you seriously."

"Y-yes, my… Leo."

He could feel his face warm as she called him "my Leo," even though it was obvious that she'd only been correcting herself after starting to call him "my lord." Still, it had sounded so… intimate.

As she realized her blunder, her own face turned bright red, and then she refused to even look at him.

Without even realizing it, he smiled.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

Sakura… it still felt strange to call her that. Whenever the name passed his lips, he had to resist the urge to chuckle, knowing that his amusement would only serve to offend her, like it had last night. But then again, everyone knew the tragic story of the youngest Hoshidan princess, Princess Sakura, who'd died when she was only an infant. The princess and her mother, Queen Ikona, had been mercilessly killed by bandits while traveling by carriage through the Hoshidan countryside - however, the body of the princess had never been found.

With the futile hope that his sister was still alive, the heir to the Hoshidan throne, King Ryoma - who'd been a mere boy at the time - had offered a handsome reward for any information regarding the whereabouts of his sister. As a result, there had been a slew of infant girls taken from orphanages and renamed "Sakura," whom greedy swindlers tried to present as the princess in order to claim the reward. But once it became evident to Ryoma that all the girls introduced to him were only products of these despicable cons, he'd cancelled the reward and held a funeral for the princess instead, declaring her officially dead.

It was apparent to Leo that his Sakura was one of those girls meant to pose as the Hoshidan princess… and when the tricksters who'd adopted her eventually came to find that they wouldn't get a payday for their efforts, they'd just ruthlessly abandoned her at the Nohrian border… or perhaps they'd sold her directly to black market slavers instead.

Yet even though she was just one of many Hoshidan girls her age who'd come to be known as "Sakura," Leo had to admit that the name suited her. Having been to Hoshido before on several diplomatic missions, he'd seen the beautiful pink trees that the late princess Sakura - and the resulting orphaned imposters - had been named after. But his Sakura's hair almost matched the color of the alluring cherry blossoms, as if in tribute to the stunning trees.

With a start, he realized then that he'd just thought of her twice as _his_ Sakura. Leo scolded himself once again… and yet, he couldn't seem to deny that he felt oddly drawn to the girl. For Sakura to possess such a strength of heart in light of all the adversity she'd faced… he had to admit that she fascinated him. When she'd insisted to him last night that he not worry about her, even after she'd realized the danger of her situation… the truth is, he'd been moved by her selflessness. On a daily basis he encountered such filth within the Nohrian nobility, greedy aristocrats who took no issue with ruining the lives others, and those were people who'd been born with every advantage. In contrast, she was…

He scoffed at himself. Surely there was no point in entertaining such idle thoughts. Even if he did wish to court her one day in the future, to make her his concubine in more than just name only, that was the last thing Sakura needed. She'd already been through so much, and he didn't want her to end up like…

No, he had to ensure that their relationship remained one of convenience only, that he never overstepped his bounds. Sakura had earned a life of peace and comfort, and he'd see to it that she had it. That was the least he could do for her, and less than what someone like her deserved.

… And maybe someday, that would be enough for him to finally be able to forgive himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been putting most of my focus on _Portal_. Even so, some of you said really nice things about the story, so I had to make sure to get another chapter out. If you're still enjoying it (or even if you're not!), please let me know :).


End file.
